Gone Too Far
by Shyntax
Summary: "Let us out! Please!" Vriska pleaded, her voice growing hoarse. "Vriska..." Karkat spoke in a quiet voice. "There's only one way for her to let us out." Her eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. "You don't mean-" "...I'm afraid I do." He raised his head along with the bucket in his hand. "Or she'll never let us go."
1. Left to Fill

The boy woke up, tangled in sheets. The lights were dimmed to a soft glow, and there was a beautiful pink moon out. He rubbed the sides of his pounding head, trying to stop the pain, but to no avail. He let out a small grunt, but a loud groan met his ears. However, it wasn't his voice. He turned to his side to see the rising figure of an extremely familiar blue-blooded troll next to him.

"Ohhhhhhhh...jegus, how long have I-oh. Hey, Karkat."

"Yeah, hi, Spiderbitch. Ugh, my head...what the hell happened last night?"

"Hell if I know..." Vriska said, making her way to the window.

Karkat slid out of the bed, walking over to the door. "...Locked."

He turned around to see the Scorpio-signed troll struggling to open the window. "Tch." She said. "Same here..."

_**KSSHT!**_

Vriska looked around before giving the boy a 'Did you hear that?' look. Karkat nodded and checked his surroundings, calling off into nowhere. "Hello? Can anyone hear us?"

"Heehee! I can hear you, Karkitty~!"

"...what the fuck?" Karkat looked up, seeing a small, round speaker hanging over his and Vriska's heads.

"Oh, cool, someone IS here!" Vriska breathed a sigh of relief. "Heeeeeeeey, Nepeta! You mind letting us out of here?"

The high-pitched voice of their cat-like friend replied through the speaker. "Oh, sorry, Vriskers, but..."

_"I'm afraid I can't do that."_

The two looked at each other in confusion as Nepeta continued."You see, Equius and I noticed that my ships aren't sailing as well as I'd hoped. Many of them are...well, sinking."

"Okay...soooooooo?" Vriska asked.

"Well, think about it!" Nepeta replied, adding a small laugh at the end. "If all the ships sank, then that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? So we decided to save the ships. Starting with...you and Karkitty, Aradia and Tavros, and Eridan and- oh, I shouldn't reveal too much! But the point is, you're all in here, with your respective partners. Oh! Also-" She giggled.

_**"There is**__**no way out."**_

"...Nepeta, you're insane!" Karkat yelled in horror.

Vriska joined him. "Why would you kidnap us just for your shipping purposes?"

"Oh, well, when you say 'kidnapped' I almost feel bad for efurryone!" She said, a small tinge of regret in her voice that will soon prove to be false. "...almost. Now have fun!"

"...Fuck!" Karkat grunted. "She's gone mad! What do we do?"

Vriska gave him a puzzled look. "You think she had one of Gamzee's pies?"

He shook his head. "Not a chance. She sounded pretty serious, not...whimsical."

She groaned. "Uggggggggh...well, there goes the hope of the effects wearing off."

"...!" A low, rumbling sound came through the wall.

"What was that?" Vriska whispered.

"No clue..." Karkat said, knocking on the wall. "Hey! Who's there?"

As he kept himself busy trying to see if someone was behind that wall, Vriska walked around the room idly. It was around the same size as a college apartment, with a queen-size bed, a window, good-sized closet, and a very nice throw rug on the floor. 'Not too shabby', she thought. A small glint of something inside the closet caught her eye. 'But what's in heeeeeeeere...? Maybe something to break down that wall with...' She opened the door, and out came-

"Oh...oh, GOG!" She shouted, countless buckets falling from within. She slowly backed away, tripping on one of the pails behind her and landing nearly knee-deep in buckets. When she realized her position, she immediately stood up and shielded her eyes from the sight.

"Vriska, what-" Karkat cut himself off, eyeing the mess.

"I didn't see a single thing, I didn't see a single thing..." Vriska repeated the phrase to herself, calming down with every eight syllables. As she muttered the words for the eighth time, she breathed in and out, regaining her cool composure. "Well...looks like Nepeta and Equius visited Eridan's hive."

Karkat reacted with the tiniest of smirks, because hey, you gotta admit, that was actually pretty legit. "Yeah. Let's get back to this wall." He resumed beating his fists on the wall as Vriska began to join him, raising his voice. "Hey! If anyone's there, SPEAK UP!"

"Helloooooooo?"

A voice from behind the wall spoke, their speech muffled, but getting clearer, most likely approaching the wall. "...one's there."

Karkat showed slight relief as he heard the voice. "Hey, listen! If you can hear us, answer!"

"Hey!" Vriska cried. "You, whoever you are! Don't leave us hanging, come ONNNNNNNN!"

Another voice chimed in, also seemingly drawing near. "...ka and Karkat!"

Vriska pounded harder on the wall. Karkat paused for a bit, trying to figure out whose voice it was. "Shit, who could it be..."

"Who's there?"

"Ah!" The second voice spoke again, accented with happiness. "It really is them!"


	2. Unlikely

"Oh, oh! Vriska, Karkat! Can you hear us? Please, please, Karkat! Vriska!"

"Relax, Feferi, we can hear you." Vriska said, smiling softly at the fish-princess's voice.

The first voice spoke once again. "Hey, motherfuckers! You can hear us!"

"Gamzee!" Karkat exclaimed, relieved that one of his best friends was alive.

"Gamzee, please tell me you guys have some sort of weapon! A club, a 2x3dent or whatever...anything!" Vriska asked, sounding a little stressed.

Feferi responded. "Sorry, guys! It was Nepeta and Equius, they took all our stuff!"

"Damn!" Karkat kicked the wall, only to grunt and bent down to rub his throbbing toe.

Vriska sighed. "Figures...she took all our things, too."

"Yeah...such a motherfuckin' shame." Gamzee muttered, Feferi adding on. "Glub, glub..."

Hearing his voice gave Karkat a sudden idea. Shaking off the pain in his foot, Karkat quickly shot to his feet and yelled through the wood. "Gamzee! How long has it been since you had a pie?"

"Uh..." The troll behind the wall thought for a minute. "I dunno, man, a couple hours? I only just woke up."

"Fuck." Karkat mumbled.

Vriska was lost. She shot Karkat a puzzled look while she spoke. "Why did you need to know that? Gamzee without pie isn't exactly the best thing a troll could hope for. For all we know he coooooooould go on another murderous rampage!"

"True," Karkat explained. "However, if he goes sober, he might be able to break down the wall."

"Um...hey, is anyone else over there? Like...like Sollux? Or Aradia...?" Feferi wondered.

"Not in here." Karkat shook his head, forgetting that she couldn't see him. "But Vriska's checking the other wall right now."

"...I am?"

'Of all people to be stuck with...' Karkat thought as the words left his mouth. "Yes. YOU ARE."

"Oh...oh! Yeah, I am!" Vriska said, running to the wall across them and pounding.

Karkat groaned. "Alright, you two, check your other wall. See if someone's there."

"Right!"

"Mm'kay."

As Gamzee and Feferi's footsteps faded, Karkat dashed to Vriska's side, helping her in trying to get the attention of whoever was behind this particular wall. That is, if there **was**anyone behind that wall. For all they knew, it could be a closet. Or maybe an empty room. The duo began using both their hands and feet, striking the wall harder and harder...

"FUCK! THIS! WALL!" Karkat said, emitting a series of three exceptionally powerful kicks, each stronger than the last. His foot began to hurt again.

Vriska cursed under her breath. "This wall's probably thicker than that other one." She then looked up, calling to a certain crazy cat-girl gone wild. "Am I right, Nepeta? Answer me, gog DAMMIT!"

_**KSSHT!**_"Well, I suppose you've caught me."

"Equius!" Vriska snarled. "Who's behind that wall?"

The low, raspy voice snickered. "Blueblood, do you really expect me to tell you? Yes, that wall is a bit thicker than others. One of the ships that Nepeta was more..._passionate_ to save is in there."

_**"Perhaps you shouldn't interrupt them."**_

The two draw their breaths, quickly and simultaneously. Vriska spoke first, her voice a little shaky. "Y-you mean that..."

It was Karkat's turn to muster his voice. "Whoever's in there...they're-"

"Perhaps." Equius laughed again. "You'll never find out."

"You're bluffing!" shouted Vriska. "You have to be! Have to, you hear me? Haaaaaaaave to!"

_**KSSHT!**_

Karkat quickly pressed his ear to the wall, listening for any movement, any words...anything, really. The gears of Vriska's mind were whirring quickly, but not quickly enough. She couldn't think of anything they could do. There wasn't anything in the room except for the bed, the lights, and about 88 bu-! She blushed as an idea struck her mind. It would involve something that even she didn't feel comfortable touching, but she had to try.

Karkat noticed that the spidery girl had a blue blush going across her face. "What's with you?"

"O-okay, Karkat. Don't you DARE get the wrong idea..." She said, stooping down to pick up a pail.

Karkat's eyes widened as he turned around and shoved his palms in his face to block the obscene object from his vision. "Y-yeah, okay..."

"Duck!" Vriska flung the bucket at the wall, resulting in a loud '_**CLANG!**_'.

"FUCK THAT'S LOUD!" Karkat swiftly moved his hands from over his eyes to over his ears.

Silence.

"...wow. Well, spiderbitch, got any other ideas? 'Cause that one didn't-"

"W-wait!" A new male voice spoke through the wall. "W-what w-was that?"

"...or..." Karkat corrected himself as Vriska threw another. "...maybe it did..."

"Hey, I recognize that sound!" The male voice spoke.

Another voice, this one female, scoffed. "Ugh, well of course YOU of all trolls do."

"...who could they-!" Karkat raised his voice, realizing who one of the voices belonged to. Vriska did the same, identifying the other.

"TEREZI?"

"ERIDAN?"

"Karkles! Vriska!" Terezi replied, quickly followed by Eridan. "Kar! Vvris! Oh, thank gog! W-we're savved!"

"Well...not exaaaaaaaactly, fishface." Vriska admitted, Karkat continuing on for her. "We can't, unless we save ourselves first."

"...w-well fuck."

Vriska called out to the other two again. "Hey, 'Rezi. You can hear me right?"

"Loud and clear, Scourge-sis." Terezi said. Vriska and Karkat could already picture the shark-toothed grin on her face.

"You've got buckets in your room, right? Liiiiiiiike...88 of them?"

"Really!" Eridan exclaimed, a hint of delight evident in his tone.

"VRISKA!" Terezi yelled. The signature toothy grin was definitely gone. "Why the hell would you tell him that?"

"Look, Terezi," Karkat explained. "She doesn't mean it in that way. Let her finish." He gestured for Vriska to go on.

She nodded, resuming her instructions. "You never opened the closet, did you?"

"Nevver thought to. W-why do you ask?"

"I need you to grab them and throw them at the other wall. See if anyone else is there! Karkat and I already found Feferi and Gamzee."

"...but w-why-" Eridan started.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, JUST DO IT YOU NOOKSNIFFING SEADWELLER!" Karkat yelled, becoming more frustrated by the second.

_**CLANG!**_

"FUCK!" Vriska and Karkat spoke in unison.

Terezi's voice came through the wall. "...did I miss?"

"OTHER WALL, TEREZI!"

"Turn around, 'Rezi! And Eridan! Help her!"

"Hey, I'm throw-win' too, you know-w!" Eridan said.

"No he's not."

"Am too!"

_**CLANG!**_"...hey, I can hear someone!"

"Who is it?" Vriska was never one to wait for long, especially under 'EXTRA SPECIAL' circumstances.

"Okay, Ter is checkin'..." As Eridan spoke, Terezi yelled. Muffled to Karkat and Vriska, however, perfectly clear to Eridan. He relayed her information to the other two. "It's that one red-blooded landw-wellin' gi- OW-W!"

"She has a NAME, Eridan. And you'd better learn to use it! It's Aradia, and someone else."

"Aradia...Vriska!" Karkat turned to the cobalt-blue-clad girl. "Didn't Nepeta talk about Aradia? Aradia and..."

"TAVROS!" Vriska jumped to her feet, a smile rushing to her face.

"So THAT'S who it is!" Terezi spoke again. "Wow, his voice is so quiet I could barely even hear him!"

"Oh!" Vriska said, her smile becoming more mischievous than reassured. "By the waaaaaaaay, fishface...according to Equius, you and 'Rezi are one of Nepeta's _faaaaaaaavorite_ships!"

"W-well!"

"Again, WHY would you tell him that?"

"I'm just saying to watch out for that crazed cat! Can't I be a little helpful?" She laughed to herself.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Forget it, Terezi, just make sure Aradia and Tavros stay in contact." He them promptly turned to Vriska and mouthed 'Really?' to which she shrugged.

"Well, we should go check on the Clownfish duo back there."

Karkat raised an eyebrow. "Clown...fish?"

"Yeah!" Vriska said. "Gamzee and Feferi. Get it?"

"Ugh." Karkat brought his hand to his forehead in an epic facepalm. "Now is not the time to make nicknames." However, the moment her back was turned to him, he gave a small smile. The girl wasn't so bad sometimes. Maybe he could learn to live with her. Start out with not calling her Spiderbitch. He walked to her side. "So how are they-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"


	3. Rage Buckets

The two exchanged worried looks before rushing over to the other wall, now moving in rhythm. _**'THUMP! THUMP!'**_

Karkat started knocking and yelling desperately trying to grab Feferi's attention. "FEFERI! HEY! FEFERI!"

"Oh, thank glub! It's you two again!" She said. "It's Gamzee! He's- Aah!"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, MOTHERFUCKER!"

_**THUMP!**_

Karkat jumped at the noise as Vriska backed away from the wall. The roaring voice of a sober Gamzee could be heard. "I'M GONNA KNOCK THIS MOTHERFUCKIN' WALL DOWN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

_**THUMP!**_

_**THUMP!**_

Karkat put a hand to his head, steadying himself. "Okay...this is good, this is good..."

"Yeah, just keeeeeeeep telling yourself that, Karkat." Vriska murmured, hiding behind Karkat.

"Kar!" Eridan's voice came through the wall behind them. "W-what's going on ovver there?"

"It's Gamzee! He's gone sober!" Vriska called back.

"Uh-oh." Terezi's voice joined in. "That's not good."

"Not one grubby little-" Another _**THUMP**_, followed by the sound of a cracking wall. "Fuck!" Karkat swore, turning to the cobalt-blooded girl beside him. "Vriska, tell Eridan and Terezi to step away from the wall. I think this one's about to-" _**THUMP!**_ "Give in!"

"Gotcha." She nodded, running to the wall.

"Fishface! 'Rezi!" _**THUMP!**_ _Crrrrackle!_ "Step as faaaaaaaar as you can awaaaaaaaay from this wall! NOW!"

Their replies were inaudible to Karkat, but as Vriska came back to the wall in front of him, he was sure they had listened. "They said they were by Aradia's and Tavros's wall!"

"Perfect," Karkat said. _**THUMP! **_"This wall's about to break!" _**THUMP!**__ Crack! __**THUMP!**_

Suddenly, the 'thumps' stopped. Karkat heard the sound of something sliding down the wall. "...or not."

"Um...guys?" Feferi's voice spoke once again.

"What?" Vriska asked.

"Gamzee just knocked himself out...literally!"

"Tch!" Vriska spat. "Well, that plan backfired. Hey, 'Rezi! You got anything useful in your room?"

"Nothing but a pile of buckets. THAT WILL NOT BE FILLED. Don't even THINK ABOUT IT, Ampora."

"Oh, but Terrrrrr…!"

Karkat facepalmed while Vriska rolled her eyes. But what Terezi had said reminded Karkat of something, however, while he was busy waiting for the wall to collapse, he had forgotten all ideas in his head. It wasn't until Vriska tripped on another pail when he remembered.

"Gah!" She said, landing on her behind.

Karkat stretched out a hand, helping her to her feet. "You okay?"

"Awesome as always." she said. She grumbled about it shortly afterwards, kicking one of the lewd objects to the wall with a small 'clang'. "Lousy stupid buckets."

"...buckets...buckets!" Karkat said, rushing to Feferi's wall. "Hey, Feferi! Open the closet."

"What? Why?" She chirped back.

"Just do it!"

"Uh...okay..."

Vriska sat on the bed and raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning...?"

"Did you forget about your own idea?"

"Uh..." Vriska said. Jegus. Karkat never realized how much of an airhead she could be sometimes. "...ohhhhhhhh!"

The clattering noise of metal on wood drifted from behind the wall, along with a somewhat shocked voice. "Oh my glub! Katfish! Why would you tell me to-"

"It's alright, Feferi, I don't intend you to fill them. Just throw some of them at the wall."

Clang!

"Wow. For a future empress, you're not all that clever, are you? Or strong, for that matter..." Vriska snickered.

"What the hell do you mean?" Feferi's voice grew irritated. "I happen to be very smart and strong, thank you very much! Since I'm a SEADWELLING troll, I get a much wider variety of hobbies."

"I'll take your word on the 'strong' part, but you're supposed to throw the bucket at the OTHER wall, Feferi." Vriska said, a small grin creeping onto her face.

"O-oh! Right..."

Clang! "Um...what is this supposed to do again?"

"It gets the attention of others. That is, if anyone's there. Now keep throwing!" Karkat explained.

"Alright, so...we've already found Feferi, Gamzee, Eridan, 'Rezi, Aradia and Tavros, plus Equius and Nepeta, so that makes..." Vriska counted on her fingers, smiling when she reached the final number. "Eight! Haha, eight!"

"You forgot the two of us, asshole." Karkat said raising Vriska's last two fingers.

"Ugh...but it was at my favorite number!" She complained, crossing her arms. "Bluh! Bluh bluh bluh!"

"Stop acting like a fucking pre-cocoon grub, you filthy nooksucking fuckass." Karkat growled. "We need to find Kanaya and Sollux."

KSSHT!

"Again?"

"Well, someone has to do it, right, Vriskers?" The speaker emitted the sound of Nepeta's sweet, child-like voice. "Also, guys? Please stop throwing those buckets. It took Equius and I FURREVER to collect them all, and it's probably not very comfortable if there's a dent while using one..."

Karkat shuddered as Vriska blushed and pounded her forehead.

"NEPETA!"

"Gah! Bad imagery! Get it out get it out get it out get it out get it out get it out get it out get it out!"

"I think I'm gonna have another breakdown soon..."

"Oh, but Karkitty! That's not very intriguing or sedu-"

"SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I WILL MURDER YOU, NEPETA!"

"Mew!"

_**KSSHT!**_

"Gog!" Karkat yelled out into open air, walking to check the door. "The door doesn't seem too strong. I'm sure we could just ...you know, just kind of...punch it and it'll..."

_**BANG!**_

_"FUCK GOG DAMMIT I HATE IT WHEN THE UNIVERSE CORRECTS ME!"_

"Ouchhhhhhhh...that looks like it hurt." Vriska said, Karkat's fist visibly throbbing.

"Haha, yeah, NO SHIT."

Vriska went over to take a closer look at the cracks caused by their clowny friend. "Gamzee did a number on this door...maybe we could knock it down with the buckets?"

"Yeah. Let's go with the wall." On his way back to the wall from the door, Karkat bent down, picking up two buckets and tossing one to Vriska.

"Alright, on the count of three-"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Vriska whined. "Why not eight?"

He rolled his eyes. "Eight takes too long to count to."

She stuck her tongue out. "Ugh. Fine. One."

"Two..."

_**"THREE!"**_


End file.
